


Chilling

by UselessPileOfStressAndSadness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessPileOfStressAndSadness/pseuds/UselessPileOfStressAndSadness
Summary: Winter finally came (not Winter Soldier, he’s cool, but he’s not freezing enough to force (Y/N) into hiding) and all (Y/N) wants to do is hide in a pile of blankets with her boyfriend, Loki and watch movies. Somehow, it ends up being filled with distracting commentary, no movies and a tickle fight.





	Chilling

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was watching movies under a pile of blankets. This was for a writing challenge on Tumblr.

(Y/N) groaned and rolled over, somehow unable to get comfortable in the most comfortable pile of blankets she had ever made. It was snowing outside, and the Christmas tree was glowing in the corner of her room.

Yeah, she lived with the Avengers and had her own room in the Compound, but that was only because she was Tony’s apprentice alongside Peter, and her ability was… quick thinking? And a fit body? She could fight and hack, but that was about it, so she never really went on missions and instead helped Pepper out with Stark Industries and she would eventually inherit Stark Industries from Pepper if it ever came to that, or if both Tony and Pepper eventually retire with their own family (she swore that they would get there eventually… eventually).

There was a polite knock on the door, and (Y/N) called out, “Come in!” And she heard the door slide open, almost silently, but she could still hear it through the layers upon layers of blankets she was curled up in.

Sticking her head out, she glimpsed black and green leather, as well as gold highlights, before ducking back down as she felt something heavy land on top of the pile of blankets.

“So what is my esteemed consort doing?” Loki asked in that smooth tone of his and (Y/N) nearly swooned right then and there. Honestly, sometimes she barely believed that she was with this amazing man.

And oh, the mischief they caused as a team, because whilst Loki had his head in his books and magic in his veins, (Y/N) could hack almost any software.

Together they were a formidable force, which is why most of the team and some of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were constantly on their toes.

“Watching movies underneath a pile of blankets whilst getting squashed by her amazing boyfriend.” She retorted, and shifted underneath him, and Loki’s face appeared at the hole she was watching The Nightmare Before Christmas through.

“Hm? Only amazing?” Loki smirked, and (Y/N) rolled her eyes.

“Turn into a snake, slither in here and keep me company, will you?” She asked him, and he grinned, turning into a snake promptly and curling up around her, then turning back into Asgardian form, arms around her waist as he pulled her into his chest.

She giggled as the blanket fell over his face and he huffed in annoyance.

Loki looked down at her, indignant. “Did you just laugh at me?”

(Y/N) smirked, and replied cheekily, “Maybe?”

Loki frowned, then looked back at the screen that was only just visible to the two of them under the fort of softness.

(Y/N) had barricaded the front with pillows, and then an army of stuffed animals. Around the edges were rolled up blankets, and the ends of around five blankets were tucked underneath them. She liked her blanket piles to be at least somewhat organised and at least somewhat spacious so she wasn’t trapped with her arms by her sides and her legs together, because then she wouldn’t be able to get back out. There was only just enough space for Loki and her to wriggle around and get comfortable. It didn’t help that Loki was in his Asgardian garments, but she guessed they were the only thing that kept him the slightest bit warm, if he even needed to stay warm.

She grinned at him and lay her head on the front pillows, which peaked out of the blanket fort only slightly, and Loki followed her movement, but whilst (Y/N) was watching the movie, Loki focused on her face.

Midgardian entertainment was below him.

Unless (Y/N) was the entertainment.

He could work with it if (Y/N), the only human to stand up for him on this gods-forsaken world, was the entertainment.

He buried his face in her neck, his arms around her waist, pulling her into his chest with a smirk.

“What now?” She asked, exasperated that her boyfriend needed constant attention (not that she minded).

“Can we do something more exciting?” Loki asked, his lips centimetres away from her own, and her lips pulled up into a smirk, she rolled so that he hovered above her.

“Such as?” She quirked an eyebrow, drinking in his long frame from her view below him.

Loki’s expression went from teasing to borderline malicious. His fingers itched to get up to mischief and his muscles felt taut with unused energy.

“This.” He whispered, and at the same time he went down for a kiss, he reached for her sides, holding himself up with purely core strength and straddling a pliant (Y/N).

Almost the second his fingertips made contact, her eyes flew wide open to see the glint of amusement in his eyes, and she squirmed and laughed against his soft, albeit cold, lips.

His hands were everywhere he knew she was ticklish. At her sides, sometimes flicking up to her armpits and along her shoulders and neck.

In the end, (Y/N) was stuck, gasping for breath as Loki spaced his attacks out further until her hope that the onslaught of laughter and giggles was over, only for the hope to be squashed in a rage of giggles.

“St-Stop!” (Y/N) gasped between laughs, tears leaking out her eyes and the heat of being underneath so many blankets finally getting to her, and Loki paused, fingers digging into her sides. “Are you seriously bored enough to tickle me?” (Y/N) asked. They had the basic rules in their monogamous relationship; no dating others, no one-night stands with others, no dates with others etc., but one rule that (Y/N) had been very adamant about, was no tickling unless they were desperate for attention or amusement.

She just didn’t like the feeling of suffocating on oxygen, and being completely at the mercy of someone else.

Loki leaned down and grinned. “Yes.” His lips were centimetres from hers, and (Y/N)’s breath hitched as Loki’s hold on her sides tightened.

The movie played in the background, completely forgotten as Loki gazed almost longingly at (Y/N)’s lips, and (Y/N) stared him in the eyes. He truly did have beautiful eyes… they were a lovely blue that occasionally brightened when he had an extremely dark thought, or lightened whenever he was feeling lonely, sometimes they even turned an aqua or turquoise, slightly green, when he was feeling mischievous, more like himself. Right now they were a dark blue, with flecks of bright green making his eye seem to glow. She had long since figured that meant that he felt… well, there was no way to put it, other than loving or adoring. And she was pretty sure his eyes only looked like that when he held her this close, or looked at her lips with such hunger.

“May I?” He whispered, warm breath caressing her lips, and she smirked.

“I don’t know, maybe you should ask the lips themselves.”

Loki chuckled darkly. “And there’s only one way to do that.” He captured her lips in his, and she melted.

Everything felt so soft… the blankets underneath her, the blankets on top of Loki, Loki’s silky hair between her fingers… well everything would feel soft if Loki’s leather gear wasn’t digging into her skin. You can’t have everything anyway.

“Hm… I love you, Loki.” (Y/N) hummed happily into his ear, and she felt him grin against her neck, where his mouth had relocated to after realising that (Y/N) was still human, and still needed oxygen to breathe.

“A horrible decision, really.” Loki nose-booped her and she giggled, still rather giddy and high on the idea that she had such a wonderful boyfriend. They had only been dating for… two weeks was it? And they had had their third date the previous night. It had been ice-skating, and Loki was (unsurprisingly) elegant and ethereal, floating along the ice as if he were flying. “But I love you too, little snow angel.”

“It’s not a horrible decision to love an incredibly handsome, powerful, smart, charismatic and charming Prince of Asgard.”

“And rightful King of Jotunheim.” Loki smirked, but his eyes softened. “But truly, how could a beauty such as yourself, love a monster like me?”

“Every Beast has his Beauty. I can’t believe you don’t know Beauty and the Beast!” (Y/N) exclaimed, looking at him wide-eyed, squirming to get out. Loki watched on, mildly amused.

“And I am assuming this is some sort of Midgardian entertainment?”

“Yes! It’s an old story about a rich, snobbish prince who threw parties all the time, and judged people only on their appearance, then got cursed by a beautiful fairy who appeared as an ugly old hag. He was turned into a beast and had to live in a castle far, far away, alone until the day that someone loves him for not what he looks like, but who he is inside. Then comes along an old merchant, his youngest daughter wanting him to bring home a rose, and the Beast captures the old merchant, then demands he send his youngest daughter to him in exchange for the merchant’s freedom-” (Y/N) noticed that Loki wasn’t wearing his usual indifferent facial expression, but one that said ‘I understand’ and ‘I want to see this’. “I’ll play it tomorrow, and we can hide in another pile of blankets as we watch it!” (Y/N) proposed the idea, and Loki’s eyes lit up, then (Y/N) raised an eyebrow. “Promise me you won’t tickle me all of tomorrow if I do this for you?”

“Hmm… that’s a high price to pay, princess, but I guess I’ll have to say yes.” Loki purred, and (Y/N) rolled her eyes, although she was jumping around in joy on the inside, practically vibrating with love and warmth.

Loki wondered what he did to end up with such a radiant angel to love.

(Y/N) wondered what she did to end up with such a perfect Prince Charming to love.

Although (Y/N) was still rather annoyed that Loki hadn’t seen any Disney films, and made an oath to herself that she would introduce him to every single one of them.

Not that Loki had to know, of course, and she’d have to plan with Peter, as Peter had come to her when he found out that Tony hadn’t seen any of the Disney films (‘Sorry Pete, I’m too busy’ ‘Come on, Mr Stark, this one’s a good one!’ ‘That’s what you said last time….’) so it only made sense that Peter should help her with this.

And so the planning began.


End file.
